


Those Two

by Stumbling-While-Balancing (Rellanka)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith and Shiro are painful to watch, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sheith Month 2018, They love each other so much, outside POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Stumbling-While-Balancing
Summary: Three times the team said Keith and Shiro were married, and one time one of them asked about that.





	Those Two

**Author's Note:**

> Belated entry for Day 1 of Sheith month, with hopefully more to come before the year ends.

The dignitaries were staring again. Lance sighed and resisted the urge to look over his shoulder, where Those Two were surely standing. He wasn’t going to look. He. Was. Not. (Not like it wasn’t something he’d seen a thousand times already, anyway.

“Yeah, sorry about them. They just got married. You know, still in that romantic stage.” The dignitaries faces lost their confusion as they nodded in understanding, some looking wistful as they mentally relived fond memories, “Sooooo anyway, about us staying a few more days to recharge our Lion’s…”

*

Pidge really, really wished that she wasn’t on this mission. Well, that was wrong. She didn’t mind fighting when it was necessary, and she didn’t mind infiltrating a ship to free the prisoners, and she didn’t mind saving said prisoners. 

She minded having to be on a mission with Those Two. She minded that **a lot.**

Turning her gaze away from the One of The Two that was fussing insistently over the Other One’s wound, even as the Other One half-heartedly protested, Pidge finished hacking into the doors and went in to bring out the prisoners. 

When she had managed to retrieve them, and got them to shuffle out behind her like ducklings, she just barely managed to avoid rolling her eyes as she saw that One of The Two was **still** fussing. Worse, the prisoners caught sight of it, themselves, and they turned to Pidge with confused, almost insulted expressions at the apparent lack of concern Those Two had for them. (Which, Pidge did know that they cared a lot about the prisoners. Hormones had just made them act like idiots.)

Pidge shrugged and pasted a fake smile onto her face, “Newly married. Full of those newly married urges to protect and care for each other above all else and all that mushy stuff. Ignore them.”

Luckily, her voice finally got Those Two’s attention, and they finally started focusing on the mission, herding the prisoners to the path to safety. _Good to see they were capable of remembering they were on a mission._ Pidge thought grumpily while she followed behind. _You know, that thing that they were on a Galra prison transport for? Not to fawn all over each other like teenagers in a high school romance movie while their teammate hacked the door?_ (She knew she was being unfair, since they had taken out most of the guards, but she had been dealing with them acting like this for the past two hours. She was going to be as unfair as she wanted!)

Pidge sighed deeply one last time and followed them out.

*

Hunk barely had time to register what he was seeing- which was the son of the Queen they were there to charm funds out of reaching down and grabbing Keith’s ass- when suddenly that hand was forcibly removed as it’s body flew back from the punch that had sent it into the wall ten feet behind it. 

He smacked a hand over his face in pure exasperation while the Queen’s guards raised their weapons. He wasn’t even surprised that That Particular One of The Two was capable of violence when provoked anymore. He- all the team, actually- had been learning that That Particular One was capable of a lot of things when it came to The Other One. He felt like he’d lost a part of his innocence in realizing that. It was like finding out that your parents could be wrong, or something. Not that any of That Particular One’s actions were wrong, or anything.

Just occasionally annoying. 

“Wait.” He said frantically when it looked like The Other One was going to start engaging the guards, “He’s just really, really protective of his new husband. Totally didn’t mean any harm, I mean, other than protecting his, uh, territory.” He mentally winced. The Other One was probably going to make him pay for that later.

Luckily, though, it seemed to do the trick as the guard’s lowered their weapons to the Queen’s raised hand. The Queen, herself, looked rather apologetic. Hunk thanked the fact that he had at least a few stars shining down on him. He needed them with Those Two.

“Of course,” She said in her melodic voice, “The warrior had every right to protect his mate. Amei take marriage very seriously, and I am ashamed of my son’s transgression against a mated pair.” She paused to gesture grandly back to her castles entrance with her delicate, rainbow-feathered hand, "Please, come join us in the parlor for drinks and refreshments, where we may talk at length about your team’s request. It is the least we can do to make up for our misdeed.“

Hunk breathed deeply in relief, shooting a quick look at Those Two before following the Queen into the castle. They were standing rather awkwardly, for once, **not** in each other’s space like they were glued together, and not touching each other at all. 

Great. They'd gone into their denial stage again. 

Tonight was going to suck. 

*

Allura, honestly, was a little beside herself as she stared across the Vrux board, an old Galra game that was apparently like Earth Go. The Other One was sat opposite her in the room provided by their latest allies. She really didn’t mind helping in his exploration of his newly (though not so newly, now, she supposed) discovered culture, but-

"Why are you staring at me like that?” Keith finally asked, discomfort fueling the slightly rude bluntness. 

Allura blushed before jerking her eyes back to the board and moving one of her pieces. “Ah, sorry, I was just wondering- That is, not to be rude, but-” Allura steeled herself and looked up into Keith’s face. “Keith, where is Shiro? He hasn’t been separated from you for this long, since… Well, since we lost the Castle.” A familiar twinge of smothered grief hit her before she forced it back to focus on Keith.

Keith gave her a sympathetic look, before looking away himself this time, ducking his head even as he reached forward to move one of his pieces with stiff, jerky movements, “He’s talking with Krolia about something. Said it would be best if he did it alone.” Even with his head ducked, Allura could see he was frowning- but Keith looked back up before she could comment on it. “Why… why does the team keep saying that we’re married?”

You know what? Allura had been perfectly fine, but with this show of **absolute obliviousness** she was done with this conversation, done with being polite, and done with holding back everything that had been building up with Those Two’s actions. 

“Why? Maybe it’s because of the way that you two can barely go three minutes before acting like you’re tied to each other with an invisible, three-foot rope! If not a shorter one! Maybe it’s because you two have gotten so ridiculously over protective of each other that Galra commanders have fled rather than hurt one of you and face the other’s retribution! Even over little wounds! Yesterday, I saw you hack up a tree because it gave Shiro a splinter! A SPLINTER!” Allura paused to take a breath, but was very much Not Done Yet. "Maybe it’s because any time anyone else shows interest in either of you, the other manages to somehow subtly terrify them enough that by the end they look like they’re considering a life of solitude! Maybe it’s because the two of you look at each other like you’re considering doing things that should only be done alone, behind closed doors! Maybe it’s because the two of you are so clearly, outrageously in love that it’s become painful to witness! Maybe it’s because the two of you act like you’ve been married for years! Maybe it's because of all those things!“

Keith looked like a prey animal in the headlights of a ship when Allura finally stopped, panting deeply. Shiro, standing behind him now ( _Of course. Because you really couldn’t stay away too long, could you?_ Allura thought wryly) didn’t look much better. 

"Keith.” Shiro finally said, slowly, carefully into the complete silence that had fallen after Allura’s rant. He placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder, a fragile hope growing in his eyes, along with determination and love. Finally shown openly. "I think we need to have a talk.“

Keith looked at him, tentative, unsure, but also so, so hopeful and just as obviously in love. "Yeah. I, um-” 

He looked at Allura a little desperately, but Allura was busy doing her best to teleport herself from the room. Her mind was flashing with multiple inward, imagined signs saying 'FINALLY!’ and she would rather throw herself into a pit of yowling Nekszaks then interrupt them now.

“I’ll just leave you to it, shall I? Enjoy your- talk.” She said before smiling brightly as she hit the panel to shut the door. 

They would figure it out… or she would revaluate whether or not the team **really** needed their Black Paladins to get back to Earth. Surely, such a trip could be accomplished without them?

Because if Allura had to deal with anymore utterly ridiculous, difficult to watch misunderstood pining happening right in front of her, _everyday_ , she was dumping them on a secluded moon where they could be alone together until they _**did**_ figure it out.

And she didn’t think the rest of the team would mind one. Bit.

End.


End file.
